Far Away
by Palas Lis
Summary: Ser bombeiro não é sempre fácil, ainda mais com uma família difícil e uma vida solitária, mas tudo muda quando você ajuda uma pessoa especial... ‹‹Abel e OC›› ‹‹Oneshot›› ‹‹Presente para Mitz–chan››


_**Disclaimer – **"Saint Seiya" e seus personagens não me pertencem._

_

* * *

_

_**Dedicated –** Feliz Aniversário, Mitz-chan!!! Nem precisa dizer que te amo muito, né? Acho que já enjoou de ouvir isso de mim. u.u Felicidades e parabéns!!! \o/ \o/ \o/_

_

* * *

_

-

-

**Far Away**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Mitz-chan_

-

-

* * *

Silêncio.

Ele respirou fundo ao destrancar a porta da frente de sua casa. Os passos ágeis deslizavam no piso lustrado. Levou a mão ao interruptor e acendeu a luz da sala, deixando sobre a mesa de centro o casaco amarelado. Sem ao menos se preocupar com organização, ele caminhava em direção a cozinha e retirou os coturnos pretos, deixando-os pelo caminho.

Mais silêncio.

No momento, tudo que sentia era cansaço. Queria um bom banho e uma ótima noite de sono. O trabalho naquele dia certamente deixara-o fadigado como nunca antes. Detestava fogo, ainda mais quando ele colocava em perigo as pessoas. Aquela madrugada aconteceu tudo que detestava: muito fogo e muitas pessoas em perigo.

A única coisa que se ouvia eram os pés descalços no chão frio.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na cozinha, depois de pegar uma cerveja na geladeira e abri-la. Ao dar o primeiro gole, sentiu-se um pouco mais tranqüilo. Parecia que finalmente conseguira livrar-se da adrenalina de seu corpo. O telefone tocou na sala e ele rodou os olhos, levantou-se e caminhou até ele, deixando de lado a cerveja.

Ao olhar o visor do aparelho, fez uma careta. Olhou no relógio digital no aparelho e rodou os olhos ao reconhecer o número do celular. Ele resmungou um palavrão. O que sua irmã mais nova estaria querendo às 3 e 40 da manhã com ele?

O rapaz sentou-se e ficou olhando o aparelho tocar. Três, quatro, cinco toques. Por um momento ele sorriu quando parou de tocar, mas sua alegria não durou nem um minuto, pois o telefone voltara a tocar. Não ia atender. Não queria e não iria. Por que sempre tinha que atender quando ela ligava se sabia que nunca era uma urgência ou algo importante?

Bravo consigo mesmo, por não conseguir mais ver o telefone tocar, ele esticou o braço e pegou o aparelho. Era ela, Kido Saori, sua irritante e chata irmã caçula. Sempre a mesma história, sempre a mesma voz de choro. Claro que gostava dela, afinal, era sua irmã, mas quando será que ela ia crescer e perceber que ele não era sua babá?

Céus, o que fez para merecer isso? Depois de uma madrugada de árduo trabalho ainda tinha que ouvir sua irmã choramingar no telefone que foi escondida a uma festa e não tinha como voltar para casa. Minutos depois ele desligou o aparelho e caminhou para o quarto, colocando a primeira roupa que viu no _closet. _

Na última vez que Saori fizera isso – semana passada –, ele jurou que nunca mais ia ajudá-la... Então por que, diabos, estava novamente descendo para o estacionamento pegar o carro e buscar a menina do outro lado da cidade?

Trinta e cinco minutos depois ele chegara ao tal lugar. Não entendia como ela conseguia ficar num lugar como aquele. Ele preferia apagar o fogo de posto de gasolina a ter de ficar naquele inferno. Ao ver a irmã conversando com muitas pessoas próximo à entrada da boate, aproximou o carro e parou frente a ela.

- Abel! – ela entrou no carro azul depois de despedir dos amigos e foi logo abraçando o irmão, mas se afastou ao sentir o cheiro ruim dele. – Eca, você está cheirando fumaça!

- Deve ser porque eu estava _trabalhando. _– Abel saiu com o carro pelas ruas de Tóquio, nem se dando ao trabalho de olhar para Saori.

- Poderia ao menos tomar um banho, não? – ela cruzou as pernas e levou a mão para ligar o rádio.

- Se você não tivesse me ligado, seria exatamente isso que eu estaria fazendo. – ele rodou os olhos. – E não ligue esse rádio.

- Você é tão chato.

- Chato?!

- É, c-h-a-t-o!

- Depois de eu trabalhar a madrugada toda e cruzar a droga da cidade apenas para buscá-la você ainda me chama de chato?

- Sim.

- Ingrata. – ele falou entre dentes ao ouvir a resposta simples dela. – Uma imbecil ingrata.

- Se você continuar a me tratar assim, vou contar pro papai! – Saori falou como uma menina mimada.

- Se você contar pra ele, vai ter que contar _onde _estava. – Abel viu quando ela mordeu o canto do lábio e sabia que isso significava que ela percebera que não era a melhor escolha. – Aí você vai ficar de castigo em casa pelo menos dois meses.

- Ah, Abel, por que você me trata assim? – ela fez cara de choro.

- Seria porque você transforma minha vida num inferno? – ele foi grosso com ela. – Caramba, Saori, você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor!

- Eu nunca disse isso!

- Você tem dezesseis anos...

- Dezessete, 'tá?

- Que seja. – ele tornou a rodar os olhos. – Tem dezessete anos e age como se tivesse dez!

- Eu não ajo como uma criança!

- Claro que não. – Abel foi irônico, ao parar no sinal vermelho, e encarou a irmã. – Você devia crescer, sabia?

- Ora, como eu vou crescer se todos me tratam como se eu fosse criança? – ela gritou, brava.

- Por que você sempre coloca a culpa nos outros? – ele suspirou desanimado e saiu com o carro, entrando na rua que levaria a casa dos pais. – Você sempre será essa menina arrogante e mimada.

- Claro, para você é fácil falar. – ela cruzou os braços frente ao peito. – É o filho perfeito!

- Filho perfeito? – Abel riu da afirmação dela. – Do que você está falando?

- Papai sempre está elogiando você. – Saori continuou no mesmo tom birrento. – Abel é um ótimo filho. Abel é meu orgulho. Abel é um excelente bombeiro. Abel isso, Abel aquilo. Abel, Abel, Abel!

- Não seja ridícula, Saori! – Abel perdeu a paciência que ainda tinha. – Sabe de uma coisa, eu... Eu... – ele segurou a vontade de despejar tudo o que sentia, mas se conteve e apenas voltou os olhos azuis para frente quando parou o carro na frente da casa dos pais. – Esqueça.

- Você é um chato. – ela abriu a porta do carro e desceu, pisando duro e jogou a bolsa pelo portão, preparando-se para pular por ele. Em cima do portão ela deu um pequeno aceno para ele e murmurou: – Obrigada.

Ela desapareceu de sua vista e pulou a janela para entrar na casa, caminhando nas pontas dos pés para ninguém ver que saiu e chegara àquela hora da madrugada. Às vezes, detestava sua irmã. Sempre se fazia de vítima. Sempre egoísta. Isso era irritante. O pior era agüentar os pais fazendo todas as vontades dela.

Feh, filho perfeito... O que adiantava ser o filho perfeito se o pai sempre gostara mais da filha rebelde? Tudo que fazia era querer agradar o pai para conseguir um pouco da atenção que a irmã conseguia com tanta facilidade, mas em seus vinte e três anos de vida, nunca conseguira, nem mesmo quando entrou para o corpo de bombeiros de Tóquio.

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar em casa e tomar banho, o relógio marcava mais de cinco da manhã. Abel deixou a água morna escorrer pelo corpo, sentindo finalmente os músculos relaxarem. Depois de passar a madrugada apagando o incêndio daquele apartamento e aturar a irmã mais nova, finalmente poderia descansar um pouco.

Ele vestiu apenas uma bermuda e deitou-se, ligando o televisor do dormitório para ver o que passava na televisão até conseguir dormir. Pulou de canal em canal, mas não passava nada útil no televisor. Fechou os olhos para tentar dormir, mas o sono sumiu, como vinha acontecendo nas últimas noites.

Depois _daquela_ noite, há uma semana, nunca mais conseguia dormir tranqüilamente. Abel sentia-se culpado pelo que acontecera, ainda que todos dissessem que não tinha como evitar. O filho mais velho da família Kido nunca conseguira lidar com seus sentimentos... Com o sentimento de culpa, era pior.

**

* * *

**

**O chefe do corpo de bombeiro chamara todos os homens do lugar para atenderem a chamada no centro de Tóquio. Pessoas correndo para um lado; pessoas gritando de outro. Era assim toda vez que tinha uma chamada. Pelo que lhe passaram pelo telefone, a casa ainda tinha vítimas vivas presas dentro dela. Mais um motivo para chegarem mais depressa ao incêndio. **

**Entre os homens encontrava-se Kido Abel, o bonito e alto rapaz. Vestido com a farda dos bombeiros, ele colocara o capacete e sumia no caminhão que ligou as sirenes e caiu a toda velocidade pelas ruas movimentadas. Não demorou a chegar a casa simples. Logo começaram a jogar água, mas uma vizinha gritava que a família ainda não havia saído da casa.**

**Abel e seu amigo Smith Atlas, um americano com naturalização japonesa, apressaram-se a entrar na casa. Um correu para a parte de baixo; o outro subiu as escadas e vasculhou os quartos. Abel abriu a porta do quarto com um pontapé e viu a uma pessoa encolhida próximo a cama, sem conseguir sair por causa das chamas. Ele conseguiu pegá-la no colo e preparou-se para correr, mas ela começou a tossir e levantou aquele belo par de olhos negros para ele. **

**Por um segundo Abel perdeu-se nos orbes escuros, analisando o contorno do rosto sujo de fumaça dela. Era uma moça que estava em seus braços, uma bela moça. **

**- Meus pais, eles... – ela tentou falar, mas vacilou quando a vista ficou turva por inalar fumaça demais; suava excessivamente. – No quarto...**

**- Vou deixá-la lá em baixo e volto para pegá-los. – Abel não falou mais nada, apenas correu para o andar debaixo. Ele a ouviu chorar baixinho. – Hei, fiquei calma. Vai dar tudo certo.**

**Ela parou de chorar e segurou-se nos braços dele, quase desmaiando. Contudo, quando desceu as escadas, virou-se para trás quando ouviu o som de paredes se desfazendo e caindo. A menina agitou-se em seus braços e quis sair deles. Não teve mais o que fazer, a não ser correr para fora; a casa começara a desabar completamente. **

**Assim que colocou os pés para fora da casa, tudo desmoronou, matando as duas pessoas que ainda estavam presas lá. A garota começou a chorar e desceu do colo de Abel, querendo entrar na casa. Ele a segurou, mas não conseguiu mais encará-la. **

**- Foi sua culpa! – ela gritava e se debatia nos braços dele. – Você não quis ajudá-los! **

**- Eu... – Abel ficou por um momento sem reação. – Sinto muito.**

**Ela conseguiu se soltar e deu um tapa na face dele, deixando-o estático. A garota encarava-o com ódio, mas deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos avermelhadas da temperatura altíssima da casa. Os médicos correram até ela para medicá-la. Abel não a viu mais, contudo, não conseguiu tirá-la de seus pensamentos.**

**- Hei, cara, não fique assim. – Atlas falou, colocando uma mão no ombro dele e na outra segurando um gato que conseguiu resgatar no andar de baixo da casa. – Ela está transtornada.**

**- Foi minha culpa. – ele fechou a mão em punho, baixando os olhos. – Eu poderia ter ao menos tentado tirá-los da casa.**

**- Você só conseguiria se tivesse seis braços. – Atlas deu um sorriso, mas depois ficou sério. – Abel, isso sempre acontece. Não adianta se culpar.**

**Abel não falou mais nada, apenas tirou a mão do amigo de seu ombro e caminhou em direção ao caminhão, socando a lateral dele diversas vezes. Em dois anos de trabalho nos bombeiros era a primeira vez que as vítimas morriam. Isso era tão... _Frustrante._ A menina ficara órfã por culpa dele. Inferno! Como conseguiria dormir novamente depois daquilo?**

* * *

Odiava domingo e aquela manhã era o primeiro dia da semana.

Abel sentia-se cansado depois da noite que dormiu apenas duas horas, mas não tinha como cancelar o compromisso. Seus pais nunca admitiriam que faltasse nos almoços da família. Assim que acordou, ele dirigiu-se para a casa dos pais, estacionando na garagem deles e descendo do carro em seguida.

Ao pegar o bolo que comprou para a sobremesa no supermercado e estava no banco de passageiro, ele foi até a cozinha. Encontrou a mãe com um avental e picando alguns legumes para a salada do almoço. Abel deixou o bolo na mesa e se aproximou da mãe para cumprimentá-la. Ele tentou não encará-la para ela não perceber os olhos fundos dele. Não precisava de um sermão naquela manhã.

- Bom dia, mãe. – ele falou, recebendo um abraço em resposta.

- Você demorou a chegar hoje, Abel. – ele falou, voltando depois os olhos para os legumes. – Seu pai já está preparando o churrasco.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu, sério.

- Por que meu filho está com essa aparência abatida? – Hanna perguntou, notando as pequenas olheiras que se formaram embaixo dos olhos azuis dele. – E seus olhos estão fundos.

Abel deu um pequeno sorriso. Não adiantava, Hanna sempre notava quando o filho não estava nos seus melhores dias.

- Não estou dormindo muito ultimamente. – ele respondeu, olhando para o pai assando as carnes na varanda. – Onde Saori está?

Ele quase riu com a sua própria pergunta. Claro que ela _ainda_ estaria dormindo.

- Ela está tomando banho.

- Saori está acordada? – ele quase caiu para trás, voltando os olhos depressa para a mãe.

- Ela recebeu uma ligação e precisa ir ao hospital. – a mulher respondeu. – Uma amiga dela está internada.

Abel balançou a cabeça para os lados e foi falar com o pai. Aproximou-se dele lentamente e ele sorriu ao ver o filho. O suspiro que o mais velho deu foi de decepção. Ele gostava tanto do pai e sempre tentou ser o melhor para ele... Por que então o pai tinha que gostar mais da irmã do que dele?

- Bom dia, filho. – Hikari sorriu largamente.

- Bom dia. – Abel largou-se na cadeira, cansado.

- Atlas não quis vir hoje? – Hikari tirou os olhos da carne e olhou para Abel.

- Saiu com a namorada.

- Ele poderia trazê-la.

- Eu falei, mas ele não quis.

- E como estão as coisas nos bombeiro? – Hikari perguntou.

- Bem, bem. – Abel falou.

- Acredita que Saori disse essa semana que também quer ser bombeiro? – Hikari riu e Abel não conseguiu segurar o riso. – Essa menina não tem jeito.

- Realmente. – Abel ainda ria.

- Você é o super herói dela, sabia?

Abel riu ainda mais. Claro que era o herói dela: quem é que a salvava toda vez que se metia em encrencas?

- Mamãe, estou pronta.

- Falando nela... – Hikari falou ao ouvir a voz da caçula na cozinha.

Abel não virou para trás, apenas viu o momento que a irmã correu e abraçou o pai, como se não o visse há meses. Ela falou algumas coisas com o pai que Abel não prestou atenção. Certamente seria alguma inutilidade, pois era somente isso que ela falava. Festas, shows, dançar e diversão. O mundo dela era tão pequeno.

- Papai, eu preciso ir ao hospital. – ela falou tristemente. – Kazu está internada.

- Sua mãe me contou. – Hikari falou, preocupado. – Amanhã vamos fazer uma visita para ela.

- Ah, meu irmão inútil já chegou. – ela apontou com uma careta para Abel e ele se levantou para sair de perto dela. – Abel, você está ouvindo eu falar com você?

- Estou, mas prefiro te ignorar.

- Bah! – ela fez uma careta e olhou para Hikari. – Papai, mande Abel me levar ao hospital, assim não preciso ir de trem.

- Eu sou inútil. – ele deu um sorriso debochado para Saori. – Não sirvo nem para levar minha irmã pirralha ao hospital.

- Papai! – Saori fez cara de choro e bateu um pé no chão. – Por favor.

- Abel, leve sua irmã. – Hikari pediu.

- Eu não sou motorista dela, pai. – foi a resposta áspera dele.

- Não quero mais também. – Saori beijou a face do pai e se afastou. – Vou de trem mesmo.

- Abel... – Hikari apenas olhou para o mais velho. – Por favor.

- Inferno. – ele reclamou, dando as costas para o pai e alcançando a irmã na cozinha. – Vamos. Eu te levo.

- Não quero mais que você me leve.

- Eu vou te levar. – ele falou mais grosso, segurando-a pelo braço para levá-la até o carro. – Entre logo no carro.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – Saori gritou. – Mamãe!

- Eu mandei entrar logo na droga do carro, Saori. – ele falou entre dentes, fazendo Saori se assustar com o tom dele e entrar no carro. – Que inferno de vida.

Saori não falou nada quando ele ligou o carro e saiu cantando pneus pela rua. Ele não a olhou em momento algum, apenas o fez ao ouvi-la soluçar baixinho. Não precisava olhar para saber que chorava, mas ao fazer a viu cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Claro que se arrependera de falar com ela daquele jeito, mas não pediria desculpas para ela. Nunca pedia e não ia começar agora.

- Por que está chorando?

- Acho que o fato de minha melhor amiga quase morrer e meu irmão mais velho me odiar faria qualquer um chorar.

- Eu não.

- Você é idiota insensível.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Conte o que foi.

- Minha amiga perdeu os pais e está internada no hospital há uma semana. – ela segurou para não chorar mais. – Eu fiquei sabendo apenas hoje.

- Mas ela está bem?

- Não sei. – Saori soluçou de novo. – Não quero que ela morra.

- Não se preocupe. – Abel tentou tranqüilizá-la. – Tenho certeza que ela ficará bem.

Os dois irmãos ficaram calados o resto do percurso. Não trocaram palavras nem quando ele estacionou o carro e a acompanhou até o hospital. Eles pararam no balcão de informações, para saber qual o quarto que a menina estava. Depois seguiram o corredor e entraram no elevador. Minutos depois Saori batia na porta do quarto.

- Vou te esperar aqui. – Abel falou.

- Entre comigo, por favor. – Saori segurou na mão dele.

Ele fez uma careta e puxou a porta, entrando em seguida.

- Saori! – ela exclamou, surpresa. – Que bom que veio me ver!

- Kazu, esse é meu irmão, Abel. – Saori falou para a menina. – Hei, Abel, essa é Matsumoto Kazumi.

Saori se apressou a falar com a menina sentada na cama, parecendo bem fraca. O mais velho piscou ao olhar a menina morena e olhou-a mais diretamente... A conhecia de algum lugar, tinha certeza disso... Quando ela levantou os olhos negros para ele...

Naquele momento os dois arregalaram os olhos. Abel reconheceu a figura a sua frente: era a mesma que ele salvara no incêndio. Agora ela estava com o rosto delicado limpo e não mais corada, diferente do dia do incêndio. Abel ficou estupefato em como o mundo era pequeno. Achou muito _estranha _a coincidência.

- Oh, esqueci minha bolsa no carro! – Saori quase bateu a mão na testa. – Vou lá pegar que tem um presente pra você, Kazu.

Ela não esperou a amiga dizer nada, saiu quase correndo do quarto. O silêncio ficou incômodo entre eles. Kazumi olhou-o, mas Abel preferiu não encará-la. Ainda sentia-se culpado pela menina ficar órfã. Dois minutos depois ele criou coragem e levantou os olhos azuis para Kazumi, percebendo que os cabelos dela estavam na altura dos ombros e pelo que se lembrava, eram longos.

- Seu cabelo... – ele falou, baixo.

- Tive que cortar porque as pontas se queimaram. – ela sorriu.

Novamente silêncio.

- Eu não sabia que você era irmão da Saori... – ela falou, sem graça. – Abel, né?

- Sim. – Abel respondeu. – E eu não sabia que você era amiga dela.

- Eu queria... – Kazumi voltou a falar, baixando os olhos negros para o colo. – Pedir desculpas. Não queria ter dito que a culpa era sua. Muito menos ter dado um tapa.

- Tudo bem. – Abel respirou aliviado, como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-lo a voltar a dormir normalmente.

- Obrigada.

Ele a encarou sem entender.

- Você salvou minha vida.

Abel sorriu. Kazumi sorriu também.

- Você...

- Kazu! – Saori entrou como um tufão no quarto, saltitando, cortando Abel. – Olha o que trouxe para você!

- O que é? – Kazumi abriu a pequena caixa com um sorriso e tirou de dentro um pingente em forma de coração. – Um colar.

- Eu coloquei aí dentro a foto de seus pais... – Saori falou, meigamente.

Kazumi abriu o colar e dentro havia uma pequena foto com os pais. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela pulou nos braços da amiga, chorando copiosamente. Abel apenas encarou as duas, sem saber ao certo o que falar, então apenas ouviu as duas amigas soluçarem juntas, chorando como crianças que caem e se machucam.

Abel passou a encarar Kazumi, discretamente. Os olhos negros e vibrantes, a boca avermelhada e pequena, um sorriso singelo, a pele branca e os cabelos negros ondulados caindo sobre os ombros, deixando um ar travesso. Uma beleza diferente, quase incomum. Traços finos e meigos. Abel percebeu naquele instante que... Gostara dela.

**-o-o-o-**

Aquela semana foi anormal na vida de Kido Abel. No quarto de hóspedes da casa dos pais, ele ajudava a irmã mais nova a pintar e reformar. Não era muito agradável passar tanto tempo ao lado da caçula, mas era por um bom motivo: Kazumi se mudaria para o quarto quando saísse do hospital, provavelmente na noite daquele dia.

Com a morte de seus pais, ela não tinha lugar para morar. Os parentes eram todos de Chiba e ela não queria morar lá. Por ser a melhor amiga de Saori, Hanna e Hikari ofereceram para que a menina se mudasse para a casa deles. Kazumi ficou muito agradecida e aceitou na hora. Então Abel e Saori começaram a arrumar o quarto para ela. As paredes estavam pintadas de branco e terminavam de arrumar os móveis.

- Poxa, está ficando lindo! – Saori falou, acabando de colocar o lençol na cama. – Kazu vai gostar.

- Vai, sim. – Abel respondeu, passando a mão na testa para tirar o suor ao acabar de arrumar o guarda-roupa. – Terminei.

- Você pode ir buscá-la, Abel? – Saori perguntou ao encarar o irmão.

- Quando ela vai sair do hospital?

- O médico disse que essa noite.

- Essa noite? – Abel franziu a testa e pensou no dia do seu plantão no corpo de bombeiros. – Claro. Hoje não trabalho à noite.

- Sabe o que eu percebi? – Saori deu um sorriso travesso.

- O quê? – Abel esperou que boa coisa não seria.

- Você. Gosta. Da. Kazu.

Abel olhou rápido para ela, surpreso. As bochechas adquiriram uma tonalidade avermelhada. Segundos depois Abel tratou de voltar a mexer nas portas do guarda-roupa, para disfarçar que ficara sem graça. Saori começou a rir e ele teve de se controlar para não perder a paciência e xingá-la. Isso seria muito comprometedor. Não precisava que ninguém soubesse que nutria sentimentos por Kazumi.

- Você. Está. Ficando. Louca. – Abel falou da mesma maneira que Saori.

- Abel, não precisa esconder isso da sua irmãzinha... – Saori apertou as bochechas dele. – Ora, qual o problema se gostasse?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Você é tão chato.

- E você é tão cansativa.

Abel não falou mais nada. Depois do que a irmã lhe dissera nem tinha como. Ficou totalmente sem graças. _Constrangido_ seria a palavra correta. Ora, nunca pensara que ouviria algo _correto _da boca da caçula. Gostava de Kazumi, mas isso não era da conta da caçula.

- Saori – a mãe entrou no quarto para falar com ela. –, ligaram do hospital.

- O que queriam, mamãe? – Saori desviou a atenção do irmão e olhou para a mulher. – Podemos buscar Kazu?

- Sim, querida. – Hanna sorriu ao ver a menina pular de felicidade e saiu em seguida do quarto.

- Abeeel! – Saori pulou no pescoço dele.

- Você está ficando louca?! – Abel assustou-se com a atitude dela.

- Você tinha razão!

- Tinha? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda com a mais nova pendurada no seu pescoço.

- Você disse que Kazu ficaria bem. – Saori beijou a bochecha dele. – Você tinha razão!

Abel franziu a testa e deixou um sorriso pequeno – quase invisível – aparecer.

- Isso foi um sorriso?

Ele voltou a ficar sério.

- Você sorriu?

- Não seja tola.

- Céus! – ela exclamou, soltando-se dele. – Kazu fez um milagre!

Abel rodou os olhos.

- Você _está_ realmente louca. – Abel desconversou ao caminhar para fora do quarto. – Vá se arrumar que vou tomar banho e vamos buscá-la.

- Hum... – Saori deu um sorriso de lado.

- Que cara é essa?

- Vai passar perfume e se arrumar pra ver a Kazu... Hum... Então gosta mesmo dela...

- Pare com idiotices, Ursinha.

- Não me chame assim! – Saori bateu um pé no chão.

- De quê? Ursinha?

- É!

- Ursinha. Ursinha. Ursinha.

- Mamãe! – Saori deu um empurrão nele antes de sair do quarto gritando. – Olha o Abel!

- Sempre funciona.

Abel enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu com um largo sorriso no rosto em direção ao antigo quarto para tomar banho e se livrar das marcas de tinta do corpo. Usar o apelido de infância que a mais nova odiava era um golpe baixo, mas era a única maneira de fazê-la parar de atazaná-lo.

Ele foi direto ao banheiro e tomou um rápido banho, apesar de saber que não precisaria se apressar: a irmã sempre demorava mais de uma hora para estar pronta. Para sua surpresa, quando foi para cozinha tomar um copo de água, Saori estava conversando com a mãe, muito feliz.

- Vamos, Abel! – Saori arrastou o irmão para fora da casa depois de abraçar e beijar a mãe. – Kazu está nos esperando!

- Ela não vai fugir. Não precisamos correr.

- Como você se sentiria se ficasse dias em um hospital frio e assustador, sozinho? – Saori perguntou ao abrir a porta do carro e sentar.

- Tem muitos médicos e pacientes por lá.

- Você me entendeu.

- Coloque o cinto. – Abel falou, colocando o seu cinto.

- Não precisa. – Saori resmungou. – É perto.

- Coloque o cinto. – Abel dessa vez ordenou.

- Mas...

- Coloque a droga do cinto!

- Ai, pra que tudo isso? – Saori fez uma careta, mas obedeceu. – E, além do mais, você não manda em mim.

- Eu sou o mais velho e mando, sim.

Saori rodou os olhos.

Como uma punição para Abel, Saori ficou o resto do caminho calada, apenas fazendo algumas caretas para ele. Ele adorava quando ela fazia aquilo. Tratamento de Silêncio, como ela costumava chamar. Pelo menos não ficava falando sem parar em sua cabeça, coisas inúteis e sem importância. O silêncio reinou no carro até chegarem ao hospital, minutos depois.

Abel não quis descer do carro, então ficou esperando no estacionamento, olhando para frente e com o braço no vidro. Mais de meia hora depois, ele avistou as duas saindo do hospital. Endireitou-se no assento; os olhos azuis vidrados na moça descendo os degraus lentamente, amparada por Saori.

Abel chegou a sorrir com a cena. Ela era linda, apesar de estar ainda muito debilitada. Os cabelos curtos caíam nos olhos e vestia um conjunto de calça e blusa de Saori. Também ficou com o coração apertado ao imaginar que uma garota que dezoito anos precisaria começar sua vida novamente e, o pior, sozinha.

- Entre, Kazu. – Saori abriu a porta de trás para ela. – Não ligue para cara do Abel. Ele é feio assim mesmo.

- Boa tarde, Abel. – ela sorriu. – Obrigada por vir me buscar.

Ele apenas sorriu e dirigiu para casa dos pais assim que Saori entrou no carro e colocou o cinto – mesmo contrariada. Diversas vezes ele se pegou olhando Kazumi pelo retrovisor e a menina sorria para ele, simpática.

- Não acredito que está flertando com ela, Abel. – Saori fingiu estar brava.

- Não sei do que está falando. – ele falou entre dentes, sentido a face esquentar de vergonha e deu um beliscão no braço dela.

- Ai, Abel! – Saori deu um gritinho. – Não fiz nada de errado.

Kazumi levou a mão à boca e começou a rir, trazendo sobre si dois pares de olhos claros.

- Vocês são divertidos. – ela falou, entre risos.

Abel sorriu. Saori sorriu.

Pelos minutos que se passaram dentro do carro, Abel não olhou mais para Kazumi – apesar de querer ficar olhando-a. Não devia satisfação de sua vida a caçula, mas não queria ser pego novamente admirando a beleza da morena. Era muito constrangedor, além de ser ridículo e patético.

- Kazu, como você está, querida? – Hanna perguntou, abraçando a menina, assim que eles entraram na casa.

- Ah, estou bem. – ela sorriu. – Muito obrigada por me deixarem ficar aqui.

- Sinta-se em casa, Kazu. – Hikari falou.

- Kazu, vem ver o quarto que Abel e eu arrumamos pra você, vem! – Saori segurou a mão da menina e a arrastou para o cômodo. – Espero que goste.

- Claro que vou gostar. – Kazumi ficou ansiosa quando Saori cobriu seus olhos e Abel abriu a porta do quarto.

- Aqui está, Kazu! – ela tirou a mãos dos olhos da menina.

- Que lindo! – Kazu exclamou, feliz, virando-se para abraçar Saori. – Obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Agora vou deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos... – Saori correu para fora do quarto e fechou a porta.

- Hei, sua peste! – Abel tentou segurá-la, mas não conseguiu. Enfiou a mão nos bolsos da calça e deu um suspiro resignado. – Ela me paga.

- Obrigada, Abel. – Kazumi falou, sentando-se em sua nova cama e puxando o travesseiro para o colo.

Ele não respondeu.

- Você mora aqui?

- Não.

- Ah, que pena.

Abel olhou surpreso para ela.

- Er... Digo, seria legal vê-lo e... Ai, esqueça! – Kazumi ficou desconcertada.

Abel deu uma risada.

- Saori me falava que você era tão chato, mas eu não acho. – a menina sorriu, colocando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Pelo que ela falava, achei que você era um monstro de tão feio.

- Saori não perde uma chance de me difamar. – Abel rodou os olhos. – 99,99 das coisas que ela fala são besteiras. Não dê atenção.

- _Hei!_ – Saori falou do outro lado da porta.

- Acho melhor eu ir para minha casa. – Abel falou, abrindo a porta e fazendo Saori quase cair para dentro do quarto. – Não consigo entender como alguém pode ser tão idiota.

- Digo o mesmo de você. – ela fez uma careta e sentou ao lado de Kazumi.

Abel preferiu não dar atenção à irmã, para não correr o risco de ceder a tentação de rodear o pescoço dela com as mãos e apertar até ela parar de respirar. Mesmo fazendo um grande favor a humanidade, acabaria sendo preso por homicídio. É, não valeria a pena, então preferiu sair do quarto e fechar a porta a suas costas.

- Abel, espere! – era a voz de Kazumi que o chamou quando estava no topo da escada e o fez se virar para olhá-la. – Você vai voltar?

- Somente no domingo, no almoço da família. – ele notou a decepção nos olhos dela. – Assim que eu tiver um folga no serviço, eu venho.

- Certo. – Kazumi chegou mais perto dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para tocar nos lábios dele com os seus. – Vejo você depois, então.

Abel piscou, totalmente perdido com a atitude da menina. Nunca esperou que ela fosse fazer aquilo. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa para ela, mas não conseguiu. Sua garganta não emitia nenhum ruído. A expressão confusa em seu rosto chegava a ser cômica, porque ele viu Kazumi cobrir os lábios ao querer esconder o sorriso.

- Que nojo! – Saori fez várias caretas. – Não acredito que você beijou meu irmão, Kazu!

Ela apenas coçou a cabeça, levemente sem graça com a indiscrição da amiga. Kazumi acenou para Abel e voltou para o quarto com Saori, deixando um estático Abel para trás.

O sorriso tomou conta do rosto dele, ainda que tentasse evitá-lo. Não percebeu se ficou olhando a porta fechada do quarto por mais de dez minutos, como se pudesse ver Kazumi através da madeira branca. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir. Somente saiu do transe quando a mãe o chamou ao pé da escada.

"_Eu gosto mesmo dela",_ Abel balançou a cabeça para os lados ao admitir para si mesmo que realmente se apaixonara por Matsumoto Kazumi, apesar de conhecê-la há pouco tempo e perceber isso por meio de um singelo beijo. E o que o deixava ainda mais surpreso era saber que a menina também demonstrava gostar dele. Estranho? Muito. Quase bizarro. Contudo, a certeza que teve era que queria, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ficar com ela, para sempre.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**The End...?**

* * *

_**Notas da Autora – **Oi, pessoal! \o/_

_Eu comecei esse fic para ser presente de Natal para a Mitz-chan, mas como sou muito lerda atrasei um "pouco" o presente. u.u Como queria escrever com um personagem diferentes, pedi para ela escolher, então Mitz pediu o Abel e, como eu gosto muito dele, aceitei. \o/_

_O fic teria dois capítulos, mas a Mitz leu e gostou dele assim, por isso resolvi deixar assim para agradá-la (mentira, deixei assim porque fiquei com preguiça de continuar u.u). XDDD_

_Espero que gostem e comentem. :-D_

_Beijos,  
Lis_


End file.
